


真相 八

by Nana56789



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana56789/pseuds/Nana56789
Kudos: 1





	真相 八

始末屋设定

OOC

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Mac深呼吸了三次才走进了咖啡店，耳机里里面Jacky已经不知道催了几次，Mac在心里狠狠的骂了句娘，不知道老子是要去把你卖了嘛笨蛋Jacky！

咖啡店里面的横子像是面前坐了一个女孩子，Mac走进去才看见，毕竟是见过一次的客人，谨慎的Mac也没想过要提前观察，进到店里和对面的少女对视的那一瞬间Mac简直就像夺门而出

横子抱歉的声音响起“不好意思，学生会留了好多工作没完成，所以我叫我的好朋友来帮忙了，没提前和你打招呼真的很抱歉，我介绍一下，这位是市立…”

“Mac？！怎么又是你！”横子的话还没说完，对面大嗓门的棕色短发的少女就大嗓门的叫了出来

“哦？你们认识？”横子心里存疑，不知道无忧无虑的村子有什么样的依赖会需要拜托始末屋

村子虽然钝感力强但是不是傻，当然明白自己和Mac相识真正的原因不能说出来，一副好哥们的样子拍了拍Mac的胸膛“まあーいろいろ、我们是好哥们的”

“好哥们？”这个时代竟然还有女高和始末屋做好哥们的，横子不知道村子是假天然还是真不知道Mac的真实身份

Mac安静的挨了村子几下，手不重就是村子身上好闻的椰子香钻进鼻孔，前两天哭的跟一只湿漉漉的泰迪犬的记忆随即会到脑海里，自己不经大脑的抱过少女的回忆让Mac站着红了脸

“那个，村子啊，我和横子小姐要说点事儿，你能不能换个地方等我们？Jacky开着车在外面等着我呢，要不要先去哪里？”Mac站在村子的身后说，成功的收获一个村子下垂眼上目线攻击，甩甩头提醒自己现在是工作状态

“啧，搞什么神神秘秘的”村子不开心的噘撅嘴“Jacky？啊…那个做饭的大猩猩啊？好吧，我去找他”

不想村子的话顺着Mac藏在西服口袋里面麦克风传进Jacky的耳机里“啧！谁是大猩猩啊，好好的JK却是个虎牙怪的大嗓门”

Mac被两个人的隔空吐槽逗得微微一笑，看着村子走出咖啡店，坐在村子坐过的位置“我下面和 你说的话不能告诉任何人”说完便掐断了麦克风

Jacky听着耳机里一片寂静撇撇嘴摘了下来，给村子打开了车门

“你们搞什么啊神神秘秘的…”村子一边吐槽一边钻进了车里

“大概Mac觉得神秘的男人比较有魅力吧”

  


“Mac先生还真的是喜欢玩神秘啊”横子轻轻地勾起嘴角笑着说

Mac从衣兜里拿出一张照片递给横子“我最后再确认一遍，横子小姐想要找的人是不是第二排左数第二个男人？”

照片是始末屋和小8照的，Mac到现在还随身携带，第二排左数第二个的正是Jacky，一脸凶狠的样子，虎牙完全展露了出来

结果照片的横子连一秒钟都没花就一眼看出了Jacky，白皙的笑脸不由得泛起了红“是他…”

Mac接过横子还回来的照片，理了理西服，郑重的看着横子“横子小姐，那我就直说了，这个人是我们始末屋的成员之一。我知道对于横子小姐来说这个救命恩人很重要，但是对于始末屋来说真的就只是举手之劳，我也曾旁敲侧击的问过他，他对这件事情几乎没有什么记忆了。横子小姐如果想要道谢我完全可以代劳，只…”

Mac的话还没说完就被横子打断“我想再见他一次，一次就好”

面前高雅的少女一副恳求的姿态让Mac终于还是软下心来“好吧，他现在就在外面等着接应我，您在这里稍等一下”

说完Mac便离开咖啡店把车上的Jacky叫了出来，面对Jacky的疑问Mac也只是说雇主有个人问题想要和Jacky细聊，略显烦躁的坐进车里

  


  


  


Jacky完全不知道自己和这个有钱人家的大小姐有什么私人问题需要细聊，但是职业道德还是让他好好的整理好衣服，走近了咖啡店

“横子小姐？”Jacky站在横子身旁轻唤他的名字，在监视器里面见过几次，远远的也看过几眼，但是竟然开始被少女唇红齿白的面容惊艳到了

横子听到一个略显沙哑的声音唤着自己的名字，和半年前自己无措的走进黑黑的小巷被一群小混混包围时柔声问自己需不需要帮忙的声音一样的性感而成熟“请坐”

Jacky坐在了横子面前的座椅上，茶色的头发蓬松着，前发软软的搭在眼前

和Jacky救下横子的那天不一样，他没有带着黑色的礼帽，大大方方的把漂亮的大眼睛露了出来，紧紧的西服隐约能看出Jacky精装的身材，一切就像横子记忆里面一样的帅气而美好

“Jacky先生…还记得我吗？”横子白色的脸上窜上一抹红潮，粉粉的像是水蜜桃一样可口

“诶…我们之前见过吗？”

Jacky不记得自己完全在横子的预料之中，从随身的衣兜里面掏出一个紫色的手帕“Jacky先生救了我以后把这个手帕忘在了我这里”

横子手中紫颜色的手帕一角有白色的线用花体绣上的Jacky的名字。

这种手帕始末屋的成员每个人都有一条，字是Toppo绣上去的，Jacky仔细回想自己在什么时候落下了手帕才想起来，去年自己执行任务时和其他成员走散，穿越了好几家酒吧摆脱了追兵，走进一条小巷的时候看到几个小混混试图调戏一个穿着JK校服的女孩子，心中的正直之血沸腾起来出手相助，赶走了小混混才发现少女怕的流出了眼泪，随手抽出自己西服口袋里面的手帕不温柔的帮她擦去眼泪，手帕就留在了女孩子那里，而那女孩子正式面前唇红齿白的冷艳可爱的横子

“啊！你是那时候的那个女孩子啊！诶？你一直在找我嘛？要还我手帕嘛？不用了，我让Toppo再给我做一条就好，你留着吧”Jacky大大的笑着露出可爱的小虎牙，大大的嗓门震着车里两个听着监控的人

Mac再次给Jacky惊为天人的钝感力跪了，连天然的村子都想掰开Jacky的脑袋看看里面装没装脑子，揉了揉被Jacky的大音量震的有点疼的耳朵小声抱怨着“横子的梦中情人竟然这么笨，简直白瞎了…”

“梦中情人？”Mac对于村子的话表示无比的震惊

“对啊，去年秋天开始的吧，开会的时候一走神就一脸思春的样子，后来还是仓子帮我逼问才知道横子有了暗恋的对象，不知道对方是谁叫什么，只有一个手帕绣着看不懂的字”

Mac对于村子那句看不懂的字表示同意，毕竟Toppo的花体一般人看不懂，转过头想要继续追问才发现试图听的更清楚的村子从后座伸过身子来，毛茸茸的小脑袋就在自己的脸旁，从Mac的视线可以隐隐约约看到村子白皙的脖颈，引诱着他想要咬上一口，羞得Mac耳尖都红了

另一边红着脸的横子收好了手帕，才发现Jacky用大眼睛正盯着自己，害羞的低下了头

“横子小姐还有什么事嘛？没有的话我先走了，后续的事情Mac和你谈的”Jacky活该20多年没女朋友，看横子没说Jacky站起身就要走

经过横子的时候感受到小小的阻力回头一看是横子拉住了自己西服的一角“怎么啦？”虽说没有不耐烦但是Jacky十分不解地问

横子低着头不敢看向Jacky“我还可以见到你吗？”

“见我？诶？为什么？”Jacky说着弯下腰试图看到横子低着的小脸

喜欢的人的脸突然出现在一旁着实的吓了横子一条，拉住Jacky西服的手颤抖了起来，整个人红的好像快要火山喷发，小小的动了动唇瓣，却几乎听不什么什么声音

“诶？你说什么？”听不到的Jacky进一步缩短了两个人之间的距离，横子随之整个人都颤抖了起来

“我说……………”横子的声音还是小小的

Jacky干脆跪在地上，大大的眼睛直勾勾的盯着修的都要钻到地上的横子“横子小姐不大声说我听不到啊”

横子深呼吸两次，死死的盯着自己放在大腿上攥着裙摆的左手“我说，我喜欢你”

现在傻了的变成Jacky了

  


“啊…横子告白了诶”村子在心里给大胆的横子点个赞实况转播一样的说着

Mac从刚刚开始已经听不到任何声音，少女纤美的脖颈就在眼前，明明知道不可以还是控制不住自己俯下身子靠近那里

得不到回复的村子猛地一抬头，后脑勺和Mac直挺的鼻梁撞在一起

  


Jacky花了两秒钟才消化掉面前的名门大小姐因为自己的英雄救美而喜欢上自己的事实，伸出大手摸了摸横子的头“我有什么好值得你喜欢的？不过还想见我的话可以去一家叫做Eight的酒吧找我，对了，你那朋友村子，他知道我们店在哪里，营业时间不可以哦，你还没成年”

说完留下横子一个人走掉了

横子不知道自己的告白是被接受了还是被拒绝了

  


  


回到车上的Jacky看着两个人一个捂着鼻子喊疼一个捂着后脑喊疼，毫不犹豫的一脚把Mac踹下车“任务结束了去收尾啊你！”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


想虐有舍不得虐横雏

大家一起吃糖吧～～～

  



End file.
